FlyFly's never ending Oneshots
by FlyFly
Summary: The ever-expanding one-shots I come up with for Doctor Who. With all your favourite characters in moments that make you laugh, cry or think. FlyFly's never ending one-shots.
1. Front Page

****

DO NOT CONTINUE JUST YET!

* * *

**FlyFly's never ending one-shots**

**Started January the 3rd 2010**

**Written of course, By FlyFly**

* * *

So as the title suggests, these are a series of one-shots that will _hopefully_ keep on growing.

They could... make you laugh, think, cry, ponder your existance, get angry, make you even SLIGHTLY amused.  
If however, i get any sort of emotion out of you i'd like to know by that magical button we call the Review button.

Reviews are basically the currency of Fanfiction, the more we get, the more we write.  
(BY THE WAY I TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR THAT SAYING IF YOU WANT TO USE IT TELL THEM I SAID IT)  
(Thanks)

Anyway, hope you enjoy my wonderful little lot of one-shots for Doctor Who

Enjoy.

Remember to Review... and Read.

FlyFlyxoxo

You may now continue.


	2. Who wants to live Forever?

This is just my little one-shot that I thought up while walking around my empty house.

It's set after Journey's End.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness sat on the ramp of the TARDIS, the doors open in front of them. They were watching the Medusa Cascade in all its glory, while eating bananas. The Doctor's idea of course. It had been a couple of weeks for Jack since Davros, and he'd known the Doctor would get lonely, but he didn't expect the Time Lord to show up at Torchwood's door and ask if he fancied a trip to the Medusa Cascade. The Earth had almost been destroyed there for Christ's sake!

Still, the look on the Doctor's face had simply melted the Captain's heart. His eyes were hollow from the separation of Donna and Rose, and he might as well check up on the God of all Time, because he may just get himself into trouble every now and then. This time however, the TARDIS hadn't 'accidentally' landed them on some forgotten planet halfway across the universe, or been sucked into worm hole to end up in another universe, this time, the Doctor actually took Jack somewhere amazing.

So the two sat on the ramp and watched the lights play out in front of them, shining gold, green, blue and red. It struck Jack then, that he hadn't really asked the Doctor about living forever, how he coped with losing everyone.

"Doctor?" Jack started, looking over at the brown suited man. The Doctor had a mouth full of banana but managed a mumble that somehow asked Jack to go on.

"How do you do it?" he asked. The Doctor swallowed.

"Do what exactly?"

"Live forever?"

"Well… basically it's in my DNA. Time Lords have this thing they do called regeneration which allows us to… well… regenerate every single cell in our body when we die, so that we can start over. Mind you, it doesn't really work the way you want to every time, I knew this one Time Lord that turned into a slug when he regenerated, didn't turn out so well…"

"I know all that Doctor" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes, the Time Lord _did_ get carried away.

"I meant, how do you live forever without wanting to kill yourself? How do you allow people to attach themselves to you if you know that they'll just leave you?" Jack turned his head back to the cascade as the Doctor's eyes grew darker. The Doctor felt it time to say something wise.

"It's best if you live for the present, rather than worrying about the future Jack. Even for those who live forever, time passes quickly, and if you let it fly past you without noticing the details, then you don't have anything to show for your life, it's just you worrying about what's going to come next" he said.

"I see what you mean…"

"Enough of me being old and wise, I had enough of that when I was younger" The Doctor bounced up onto his feet.

"When you were younger?"

"When your young you want to be old, when your old you want to be young… its quite confusing really" The Time Lord said, bounding over to the controls of the TARDIS.

"Home then?" he asked his companion.

"Yeah… I guess so"

"Jack, you have a family down there. One you get to keep for the rest of their lives" The Doctor's tone darkened a little before a grin exploded on his face, "Besides, you'll be fine, growing old and weary. The Great Captain Jack, grinning his way through time"

"Sounds more like you" Jack said, getting up and closing the TARDIS doors.

"I always sound like me… how could I never sound like me? What are you on about Jack? Honestly…"

So the TARDIS left the Medusa Cascade, the place in time and space where everything slowed down for a split second, for the two men who would live forever.

* * *

Maybe I didn't get my message across, maybe I did. You'll have to decide for yourself.

I've decided to put this into a series of funny little one-shots I may come up with in the future, so I don't have heaps of one-shots to not be proud of…

REVIEW!

Flyxoxo


	3. Captain's Chair

Another random little one-shot I came up with late one night as I supposed to be falling asleep.

Includes Rose and Doctor

Enjoy, remember to Review.

* * *

Rose Tyler was standing in the central room in the TARDIS, eyeing the chair to the side. She stood in front of it with her hands on her hips, scrutinizing the three car seats (or so they seemed) that had been stuck together to create a _really_ uncomfortable place to lie down on.

"What are you doing?" came a voice to her side. She looked up at the man she'd been travelling for the past year or so, and stared at him. He looked slightly surprised at the face she was making at him.

"I was wondering what to call this" she told him, looking back to the chair, and kicking the metal pole that kept it upright.

"A chair I'd presume" the Doctor told her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I know it's a _chair_" she said to more herself then him, ignoring his question, "I want to know what kind of chair it was. I mean it's just a bunch of car seats stuck together!"

"It's a captain's chair!" protested the Time Lord.

"Doesn't look like one" she muttered in reply.

"What would you call it then Rose?" he asked, folding his arms.

"A park bench cut in two and covered in material and the two pieces stuck on either side of a front car seat without a headrest" she said. He scowled.

"What do you have against the chair?"

"Nothing, it's just really uncomfortable, and its also falling apart, look at how much duct tape is on it! And I always knock my ankles against this thing" she kicked the step that jutted out in front of the chair, supposedly to help passengers, who were a little shorter than normal, sit down.

"It's comfortable!" he exclaimed, defending his captain's chair. She merely snorted.

"It provides a place to sit when one is flying through the Time Vortex" he continued.

"I have a bed in my-"

"And I think it rather suits the TARDIS" he said throwing his hands up in the air, gesturing around them.

"Okay, but-"

"_And_, I like it" he again folded his arms across his chest, mock anger all over his face.

"You don't need to get all defensive about it Doctor" she sighed, walking past him and down the ramp to the corridor.

"IM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" he practically screamed after her.

"Whatever!" he watched her figure turn a corner and disappear. He huffed, and went to sit down in his chair.

"Well I like you" he told it after a minute or so, letting his hands rest on the seat either side of him.

There was musical rumble around him as the TARDIS laughed.

* * *

Not as I wanted it, but oh well.

It was funny all the same.

Hope you liked it!

FlyFlyxoxo


	4. Translational Confusion of the French

I was thinking… a bad idea.

And while thinking about the Fires of Pompeii and the TARDIS's ability to change languages in your head, I came up with this.

Donna and the Doctor after Fires of Pompeii.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Doctor?" the fiery red head asked as she sat down as what was known as the 'Captain's Chair'

"Yup?" he was fixing the TARDIS console, as always, spanner and hammer in hand.

"So I was thinking right…" she began.

"Oh no" he moaned.

"OI!" she sat up, glaring at him. He looked over to her with a confused and worried expression.

"What? Oh, no, sorry… not you, the TARDIS"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Can't really help it" he muttered, continuing to turn a bolt with the spanner.

"Anyway, I was thinking about that whole language thing, with the translation inside your head" she began. The Doctor didn't reply.

"If you speak English to someone who's… let's say French, then their words come out as English and yours come out as French. But if you spoke French to someone then would it would come out as English. But what happens if they speak English to you? Then the TARDIS doesn't need to translate, so does it come out in French or in English?"

"Donna…"

"Have you ever got someone who's multi-lingual to speak to you in the TARDIS?"

"I can understand all languages so it doesn't matter." the Doctor told her, having straightened up from the console. He was watching her with a slightly amused expression, but a frown creased his face.

"But what about your companions? If you were on another planet and someone there happened to speak English, then would that come out as English or as the planet's language?"

"Donna you're confusing _me_, which is a hard thing to do." He breathed.

"Well I want to know, and you tell me you're the one with _all the answers_" she huffed, leaning back in her seat.

"Did you know there's a planet of France" he said randomly.

"The planet of _what_?" Donna's eyes widened.

"France, where they speak French. Nice little planet in the Globular Cluster of Europe"

"They have a _what_ for Europe?"

"And the Americas, Asia…" he continued.

"Wait, wait" she was grinning, "are they all bunched together with the Arctic and Antarctic at either end?"

"Um… Yep" he pushed a button, and the TARDIS rocked into motion. Donna laughed.

"Brilliant!" she squealed.

* * *

I was going to put more, but then I decided that I would just get on some tangent that would have you sitting there for the next hour. Which means I probably had to write for about two hours, because well… let's face it I have the attention span of a goldfish.

ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

I'll try and get the next chapter up for The Bad Wolf caught in the Oncoming Storm. I had to watch 'The Stolen Earth' to get what's happening, which meant working out what to do in place of lost characters. :D

Review!

FlyFlyxoxo


End file.
